


Not Until Now

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Quote Challenge, and sanji can't deal, compliments, usopp giving sanji gifts and compliments that sanji would usually give to girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "You have beautiful eyes."and"They're for you."





	Not Until Now

The morning’s sun hadn’t fully risen yet, so all that meant for the cook who awakened so early for no reason was to get a head start. Maybe he awakened because the a half of a body that was laying on him was gone. Which wasn’t  _ completely  _ strange as Usopp’s sleeping patterns can be inconsistent. He’s probably in his factory working on  _ something else.  _

Sanji rolled out of his bed, stretched for a couple minutes, and then went to get dressed with the much practiced professionalism of a business employee. His mind went over its rolodex of recipes, comparing them so he didn’t have any complaints about the food being too similar to yesterday’s. He had time to think about it this morning anyway, so no biggie. 

Just out of curiosity to what was so important to take sleep from his sniper, he ventured to the factory. However, the door was left wide open, which was slightly alarming. Due to  _ one  _ past incident because of the door being left open (and yes, Luffy was involved), there were new factory rules placed. The table only had one blueprint, an open sketchbook, a notebook, along with filled test tubes and beakers of varying sizes. The lanterns were lit, like he wasn’t finished working yet, and a new table in the corner of the room had what looked to be heat lamps all around the edge. The owner of them must be in the bathroom. 

Shrugging, Sanji changed course to the kitchen. He got a glimpse of the sky and the calm waters as he moved across the desk. The sky was grey, the orange sun trying to fight through it. The wind was rather cold as it blew past, breaking the warmness of the humidity. When Nami found it to be the best time to grace everyone with her beautiful presence, she’d be able to tell them whether or not it would rain.

The cook stopped when he heard footsteps in the kitchen, and then a small thud. Brows furrowed and he slowly opened the door. Usopp was there at the dining table, goggles on top of his head like one of Robin’s headbands, hair in a messy bun, and his pajamas still on. He was moving a glass vase with gorgeous blue hibiscus flowers in the center of the table cloth. The colors were vibrant that they stood out against everything in the room, it couldn’t be helped that grey eyes were instantly drawn to them. 

“Perfect!” The younger man says quietly before turning around. 

And nearly screaming. 

“Don’t you know it’s  _ rude  _ to not announce your presence!” He exclaims, a hand over his startled heart. 

Sanji snorts. “Don’t  _ you  _ know it’s  _ rude  _ to be so loud this early in the morning? It’s a fact that women need more sleep than men, you know. Sorry to scare you.” He says firmly, closing the door behind him.

“I wasn’t scared!” He lies.

“Oh, really?” 

“I was... _ surprised.” _

Knowing he wasn’t going to win, he approached the table. “What’s this?” 

Usopp’s hands came up to fidget. “They’re...flowers.” 

The older man looked at him, already worn out and about to make a sarcastic response. 

_ “I  _ made them and then grew them...Well, I mean, I did some biochemical engineering, you know, the basic stuff.” He says shyly as if everyone on this ship can create man-eating plant bombs. “And, uh, they won’t die as long they’re watered twice a day...no sun needed.” 

“Oh...well, they’re beautiful.” He says, gently examining a petal in between his fingers. He leaned down to smell. “They’re very fragrant too.” 

“They’re for you.” Usopp finally admits, probably hoping the message would be received if the plan had just gone accordingly; just slip in and slip out. “I made them for you. I mean, I didn’t want to give you flowers that’d just wilt after a day…” That’s what boyfriends do, right? Give each other flowers? “And you said you’re favorite color was blue and  _ I  _ thought the table could use something so…” 

The grin that forced its way onto Sanji’s face made him bashfully look at the floor. The warmth and swell in his chest would bubble up his neck then break across his face against his will. He didn’t like  _ this  _ kind of smile; it was dopey and he felt a little foolish for looking that way. But, he couldn’t help it, especially when his sniper did things like this. 

“No one’s given me flowers before.” 

The sniper looked a little happy about that. “Really?” But he corrects himself.  _ “I mean, _ you’re welco-” He’s suddenly being hugged. “Hey, come on! Are you gonna cry? They’re just flowers.” 

The older man’s teeth sink into the younger man’s neck at the question. “Fuck you,  _ no,  _ I’m not going to cry!” He exclaims. “But, no one’s ever  _ made  _ me flowers before so thank you.” 

Usopp honestly liked doing these kinds of things for his lover who was  _ known  _ for being the giver in a lot of relationships. What he  _ loved  _ most about it is the fact that Sanji could feel special for a change, and the fact that he’s not sure what to do with feeling this cared for saddened his sniper a lot. So, he’s been getting over his own hang-ups with showing affection and doing romantic things to get the cook used to feeling special and loved. 

Although it’s a little sad, the way he reacts is absolutely adorable. 

Like last night, when they were nice and warm under the covers. Sanji was already feeling a little burnt out, his arms wrapped around Usopp’s middle with his head on his chest. The younger man was lying on his side, playing with a few blonde locks. He was also hoping their roommates were asleep, even though he was going to say this either way. 

“Sanji?” 

“Hm?” 

“You have beautiful eyes.” 

The cook gasps, followed by some kind of strangled noise to keep the squeal his body wanted to let out. His calves began wiggling back and forth for a few seconds. If he had no pride, he would have revealed his red face, the color reaching the tops of his ears. Instead, his hold on his lover tightens has happiness courses through his veins.

“Thank you.” He says quietly, still unsure how to take the brand new compliment. 

Usopp snorts. “You’re welcome.”

“Gross! Get a room!” Franky yells at them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of Usopp romancing Sanji who doesn't know how to react because no one has ever tried to romance him before so of course Usopp's gotta do it


End file.
